1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for arranging a keypad in a wireless terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for arranging a keypad in a wireless terminal to conveniently perform a key input in the wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an input mode is performed in a vertical mode (in which a wireless terminal is placed in a vertical direction), a keypad is displayed on the bottom of a screen of a display unit, and a key input in the input mode is performed on the displayed keypad.
Even when the input mode is performed in a horizontal mode (in which the wireless terminal is placed in a horizontal direction), a keypad is displayed on the bottom of the screen of the display unit, and a key input in the input mode is performed on the displayed keypad.
In the vertical mode of the wireless terminal, because the wireless terminal is placed in the vertical direction, a significant amount of screen area is available above the displayed keypad in order to display input contents together with the displayed keypad.
However, in the horizontal mode of the wireless terminal, because the wireless terminal is placed in the horizontal direction, the keypad in the horizontal mode occupies a relatively larger portion of the screen than when the keypad is in the vertical mode. Therefore, all of input contents may not be displayed on the screen. Additionally, it is inconvenient to use keys arranged in the center of the keypad in the horizontal mode.